The objective of this proposed study are to (a) elevate the safety of single and multiple doses of PMPA Prodrug when administered orally to HIV-infected subjects (b) to evaluate the pharmacokinetics of single and multiple doses of PMPA Prodrug as demonstrated by effects on CD4 count and HIV RNA.